myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Increase Life Points Deck
A Increase Life Points Deck focuses on both healing and burn. Most of the individual cards that increase Life Points are meager on their own, but work finely in combos. For example, Griggle combined with Creature Swap gives you a hefty life point boost while trading your weak monster for your opponent's stronger one. Also, The Immortal of Thunder or Granadora combined with Dimensional Fissure would erase the monster's draw back effect. The currently most exploited combo is Necroface, Soul Absorption, and Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure. A thing to note is that main weakness of the Deck is that Bad Reaction to Simochi will completely turn the player's strategy against themself. Another point to note is that there is currently no way to win the game by having a high amount of life points. Without some victory condition, the best this deck can hope to do is deck out your opponent to win. Burn is one of them, through the effects of Fire Princess or The Agent of Judgment - Saturn. Beatdown is another, through monsters such as The Agent of Force - Mars and Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin that gain ATK power depending on the difference in number of life points that you and your opponent share. Injection Fairy Lily's powerful effect could also be used non-stop and you could possibly even utilize Mirror Wall. The two most suggested support cards to add to a Life Point gaining deck are either Macro Cosmos/Dimensional Fissure, to erase the draw backs of numerous cards, or The Sanctuary in the Sky, to exploit the effects of the numerous Fairy-type monsters. Also the Flint Lock Loop can be used to gain infinite life points. Simply have Morale Boost and two Flint Locks and keep switching Flint between them as long as you want, gaining 1000 life points each time. Recommended Cards The following are cards that increase a player's own life points. However, some cards (ex. Elemental Recharge) only work in certain conditions and some cards (ex. The Immortal of Thunder) may help you gain Life Points, but still make you lose Life Points in the end. Dark Snake Syndrome dishes out heavy damage to both players but you are virtually unaffected since you have an abundance of life points. It is best if you have a Meta crisis deck, but it is likely they would not let you use it in a Tournament as most cards are forbidden. Monster Cards * Absorbing Kid from the Sky * Athena * Cure Mermaid * Dancing Fairy * Elephant Statue of Blessing * Fire Princess * Granadora * Griggle * Prime Material Dragon * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Golden Ladybug * Guardian Angel Joan * Hysteric Fairy * Mysterious Puppeteer * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Nimble Momonga x3 * Skull-Mark Ladybug * The Immortal of Thunder * White Magician Pikeru * Zolga * Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin Spell Cards * Blessings of the Nile * Cestus of Dagla * Dian Keto the Cure Master * Emergency Provisions * Mystik Wok * Poison of the Old Man * Sebek's Blessing * Soul Absorption * Spell Absorption *Dark Snake Syndrome *Dimenisonal fissure (+ soul absorpation) *childs play Trap Cards * Aegis of Gaia * Altar for Tribute * Draining Shield * Numinous Healer x 3 * Nutrient Z * Solemn Wishes * The Spell Absorbing Life * Rainbow Life * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Gift of the Mystical Elf * Enchanted Javelin * Destruct potion Category:Deck Type